


Mercury

by Missvangie67



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Loss, Love, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67





	Mercury

I'll hold you like heaven holds its angels

Tighter than arms ever could 

Rest my love 

You need the strength for days to come 

When I am no longer 

 

Kiss the sky for that is

Where I shall be 

And whisper “I still love you”

Only I will hear 

 

And I shall wrap my arms 

Around you once more 

Listen and you will hear my heartbeat 

And I shall whisper “I still love you”

 

No matter the distance 

My tidings will be heard 

Close your eyes and take a breath 

When they open I shall be gone 

  
  



End file.
